


Tenderness

by DramaQueen1929



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut, They love each other very strong, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day should have been mentioned but it's not lol sorry, hope you'll enjoy it, i made a mistake with this oops, jookyun - Freeform, yes i love this concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen1929/pseuds/DramaQueen1929
Summary: Their love is a pure tenderness.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> all about luv is so so good i love it so much!!  
> and happy valentine's day everyone!!

_Jooheon feels through his half asleep a tender touch to his lips and makes a pleased noise in response to affection. A careful touch to the cheekbone, almost weightless, with the very tips, a gentle kiss where the fingers had just fluttered, and Jooheon smack sweetly and folds his hands under his cheek._

_Changkyun barely holds back, so as not to squeak with emotions and not to squeeze in hugs this beautiful sleeping creature, makes a photo for memory because when such a thing happens to be seen, and gets out from under the blanket._

_Jooheon wakes up from the feeling of emptiness. He passes his hand next to him and, not finding what he is looking for, opens his eyes. The sheet was still lightly warm, indicating that Changkyun had not been up for long._

***

"Good..." Jooheon freezes in door way, pausing in mid-sentence because what he sees makes him completely speechless.

Changkyun stands near the stove, holding frying pan, absolutely naked, except this stupid blue-pink apron, and when he turns around, giving Jooheon a charming smile, Jooheon notices the phrase "Kiss the cook" on his chest. 

"Oh, you woke up. Good morning, hyung," Changkyun says as if he didn't notice this hitch, and returns his attention to the pan. 

Jooheon quitely approaches from behind, pressing his chest to Changkyun's back, hugs across his stomach making his way with hands under the fabric of apron, which makes Changkyun flinch of surprise, and put his head on the younger's shoulder. 

"What are you cooking?" He's so close, his breath searing Changkyun's cheek.

"Your favourite pancakes with blueberry. I'm almost..." Changkyun doesn't finish, interrupted by a brusque but very gentle kiss. The tips of his fingers tingle slightly as Jooheon's tongue moves his lips slightly apart, runs it over a row of teeth, and sucks in his upper lip. 

Changkyun moans softly, and with a growl, Jooheon presses him into himself, pressing his hard cock against the younger's tailbone, and deepens the kiss.

_Insatiable._

Changkyun wants to say if Jooheon doesn't stop distracting him, his breakfast will burn to hell, but then changes his mind. Anyway, it was the last pancake. 

He turns face to Jooheon while turning off the hotplate, puts his arms around Jooheon's neck, and shifts slightly to the left, letting Jooheon to sit him down on the countertop.

Jooheon pulls him closer, forcing Changkyun to wrap his legs around his waist, and nuzzles the spot between his neck and shoulder. Leads up, further, along the jaw line, inhaling _his, Changkyun's,_ smell, mixed with the shower gel with the taste of pears.

_God, he smells so sweet._

Higher, grabs the earlobe with his lips, pulls it back, causing a flock of goosebumps to run down the spine. Hands behind the back untie the apron knot, then on the neck, remove the interfering piece of fabric, stroke the sides, slightly pressing. The right one slides down, squeezes the buttock, and with the left one Jooheon buries in the cherry-colored hair, drawing it in for another kiss.

Changkyun is going crazy, he melts under this touches. He's breathing heavily, pressing closer, although it seems that there is nowhere closer. Whimpering, demanding more. 

Jooheon knows how he likes. 

_Tenderly._

_To shiver._

_Their love is a pure tenderness, and they always try to express it in some way._

_Jooheon's never rough with Changkyun, only if he doesn't ask._

The fingers slide inside easily, Changkyun is well stretched after last night, Jooheon smiles to himself at this thought, and moves them, scissoring, presses on the prostate, and the younger bites into Jooheon's shoulder to stifle the groan that is rushing out.

"C'mon, baby, I want to hear you," husky whisper in ear.

Changkyun is going wild, he's not holding back anymore. He guttural moans when Jooheon fills him with one powerful push, freezes for a moment, allowing to feel him fully, and begins to move. Slowly, painfully slowly.

_He's so fucking tight..._

Changkyun bends in his arms like a cat and huddles _closerclosercloser._

_He needs Jooheon like he needs an oxygen._

"Faster..." It's not a request, it's like a plea. 

And Jooheon breaks into a rabid rhythm. He thrusts roughly, tilting the younger on a wooden surface, and Changkyun _moansmoansmoans_. And these moans are only for him, for Jooheon, and for no one else. Changkyun belongs only to him.

_Mine, mine, mine..._

Jooheon guesses, he said it out loud, because Changkyun takes his hand and intertwines their fingers, catches his eyes, and there is nothing in them but boundless devotion and soul-crushing tenderness.

_No, what is between them, it's not just sex._

_They're making love._

Jooheon slows down, his thrusts become rare but deep, and Changkyun gasps.

They cum almost the same time, moaning each other's names in unison, and Jooheon buries his face in Changkyun's neck, regaining his breath.

After a while, Jooheon rises above the younger, studies his face, notices every small detail, every roughness of the skin, and removes the sweaty bangs from his forehead. 

He loves it so much. 

He loves everything that relates to Changkyun. 

_He loves Changkyun._

"I love you," Jooheon looks directly into chocolate eyes opposite, so that their owner doesn't for a moment dare to doubt in his words, "I love you so much, Kyunnie."

Changkyun smiles the way he smiles only to Jooheon, and the older swears, he's ready to kill for that smile.

"I love you too, hyung."


End file.
